In a shower it is desirable to have a showerhead that can be moved about in order to direct the water coming out of the showerhead to different areas. In order to accomplish this it is customary to have a head part removably supported by a bracket on a wall with a length of flexible hose or tubing extending between the head part and the water source. This arrangement can be cumbersome because of the exposed length of tubing hanging down within the shower stall.